two human girls
by jennifer-valentine
Summary: this is the sequel to seven guys and a girl. i'm changing my name to jennifer_valentine but its still me ^^ chapters 20 and 21 up! COMPLETED please r&r^_^!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own lok or any of the characters.  
  
I smiled at zephon standing in my doorway. I was extremely happy that he had come back.  
  
"of course you guys can come live with me.would I ever say no to you guys?!" I almost screamed at zephon. Zephon smiled and in a minute or so all of the guys appeared in my living room.  
  
"damn it Turel I hate that fucking spell!!!"Dumah screamed at turel.  
  
"Dumah it's the only teleportation spell I know."Turel said as if hes been saying it for the hundredth time. I smirked at the guys.  
  
"its nice to see you guys too.."I said as I laughed. Raziel waved a finger at me like as if to tell me watch it. I rolled my eyes and pulled zephon in by his shirt.  
  
"ooh baby I didn't know you liked to be rough."Zephon said as a joke. I smiled seductively getting into it.  
  
"oh yeah zephy baby.I'll bring out the handcuffs and whips just for you."I said as I joked back. Kain rolled his eyes as raziel just looked at us. Zephon came up to me and pulled me close to him.  
  
"well then do you want to be the slave girl or the master?"Zephon said as he leered at me. I smiled and leered back playfully.  
  
"I think I'll be the master."I said. zephon nodded and laughed before we kissed with lots of tongue involved. Raziel looked like he was going to throw up.  
  
"get a room guys."raziel said. we broke the kiss and looked at raziel and I flipped him off before we resumed kissing.  
  
Three hours later we were all sitting in the living room watching a movie. Zephon and I were making out like crazy while raziel kept looking disgusted while the rest of them were watching the movie. Then all of a sudden the phone rang and I broke away from zephon and smiled at him. As I picked up the phone.  
  
"hello?"I answered. It was my mother.  
  
"oh hi mom.yeah I'm fine.what?! She's coming into town?! Perminately?!! You've got to be fucking joking.oh alright I'll go pick her up. Yeah I hear you mom.no I'm not doing anything with my roommates.no mom they don't belong to a cult..ok bye.."I put the phone on the reciever as zephon leered at me.  
  
"doing nothing with your roommates huh?"Zephon said.  
  
"that was my mother.my younger cousin is coming in tonight and I have to take an hour's drive to the airport to pick her up. She's going to be living with us so that means you boys will have to be nice. Shes two years younger than me.."I said as I got my car keys. Zephon smiled and looked at the others.  
  
"meaning if you aren't then I'll disembowel all of you but not before the sarafan rape every last one of you.."Zephon said amused. The others looked horrified and nodded.  
  
"zephon do you want to come with me babe?"I asked as I got myself ready. Zephon smiled and stood up.  
  
"but of course."zephon said as we went to the car and I sped off. The drive usually took an hour but with my driving it took 45 minutes and that was only going 20 miles over the speed limit. Zephon put on his human disguise and got out of the car. We walked into the airport and I sat down on at one of the chairs where my cousin's terminal was nearby. Zephon smiled at me and I smiled back. Zephon leaned into me and started whispering in my ear softly.  
  
"when we get back to the house..can we continue what we were doing?please?"zephon asked as he started kissing on my neck. I giggled and pushed him away.  
  
"zephon not in public.yes we can but you have to be a good little boy while we're here."I said as I looked at him. Zephon pouted and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"oh alright.."zephon declaired like a little boy. He was just so cute. I sat in the chair propping my feet up on the chair in front of me waiting for my cousin to show up. 


	2. mona's arrival

My turn to narrate! Yay! Oh, HealerAriel here. Aren't collaborations awsome? I'm not bothering with a disclaimer, by the way. Everyone can rest assured that if I DID own Legacy of Kain, I wouldn't be writing fan fics to amuse myself. I'd be ransacking ancient tombs, like my hero, Lara Croft.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hate airports. There are too many people, and crowds make me really, really uncomfortable. I'm more comfortable when I'm all alone.  
  
One thing was for sure: finding Jen would be hell. There were easily millions of people at the airport, and it didn't help that I hadn't seen my cousin for, oh, five years or so. She lived on the other side of the country. I shifted the black leather suitcase to my other hand and surveyed the area helplessly. What if I couldn't find her? I knew no one here, I had no money, and I couldn't call my parents. They were spending two years in Europe. Without me. I was not in a good mood.  
  
I found myself looking at two people in particular. The guy was very pale with stringy black hair. He looked like a punk rocker. The girl kissing him was tall, thin, and disgustingly beautiful. I had found Jen. I rolled my eyes, walked over to them, and cleared my throat loudly. My cousin whipped around to face me.  
  
"Momo! I didn't expect to see you," she said.  
  
"You were here to pick me up, how is it possible that you didn't expect to see me?" I muttered. Jen scoffed.  
  
"You're such a little smartass. Anyway, this is my boyfriend Zephon," she said, motioning toward the punk rocker guy she'd been sucking face with moments ago. He nodded his head in "greeting". He looked like the sort of guy who had a mean streak a mile wide. Jen turned to him. "Zephon, this is my cousin, Momo."  
  
"Actually my name is Mona Genevra," I said. "People stopped calling me 'Momo' when I was eight years old." Jen rolled her eyes.  
  
"But she'll whine, so call her Mona." Her boyfriend still wasn't speaking.To be honest, he was starting to creep me out. Although I soon had something else to worry about.  
  
Jen's driving.  
  
***  
  
  
  
We made it to Jen's house in almost no time (because she seems to quite dislike the idea of a speed limit, and so was going several dozen miles over it). But amazingly, I survived the car ride.  
  
"Jen?" I said, as Zephon got my bags and started into the house ahead of us.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I am definitely riding the bus to school."  
  
"And Mona?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I need to discuss something with you before we go inside. You see, I have a few roomates. Seven, actually, including Zephon. They're all guys, and they're all...vampires." I gave her a look.  
  
"You mean, Goths who think they're vampires?"  
  
"No. Real, blood-drinking, immortal vampires."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Sweet."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Jen led me down into her basement. And indeed, there were several incredibly pale, incredibly muscular guys down there: three with jet-black hair like Zephon's, one bald (and looking exceedingly unhealthy, I might add), and one with snow white hair and greenish skin, who reminded me tremendously of a seasick old man. They were, oddly enough, playing video games. That was...sorta the last thing you'd expect a vampire to do.  
  
"Oh," the sickly-looking, bald one said, catching sight of me. "Jen's cousin's here." He and one of the black-haired guys got up from the couch and came over. The rest of them continued to stare at the TV screen with rapt attention.  
  
"Guys," Jen said, "This is Mona. Mona, this is Melchiah-" she motioned toward the bald guy, who smiled slightly "- and this is Rahab," she indicated the black-haired guy this time. He was tall and slim and, honestly, not bad-looking. "He's the cultural genius of this operation." The guy stepped forward.  
  
"Bonjour, mademoiselle," he said, taking my hand and kissing it. Strangely, I was less surprised about the fact that his hand consisted of three claws, and more surprised that a vampire had just spoken to me in perfect French. I had taken French in school.  
  
"Bonjour, monsieur," I replied. He smiled, revealing enlongated upper canine teeth that came to sharp points at the end. That was cool! Jen then proceeded,  
  
"The guy with the white hair is Kain," she explained. "He's the boss vampire. He's the one who turned the rest of these guys into vampires. And the one losing spectacularly to Kain is Turel,-" she pointed to a very tall vampire with bigger ears than the rest of them- "he's our resident sorcerer- slash-cook. He'll do your homework for you if he likes you. That guy over there is Dumah." The vampire she was referring to was the tallest by far, built like Arnold Schwartzeneggar on steroids, and bore an uncanny resemblence to the Scorpion King. He was, in fact, doing bicep curls with what looked like 260-pound barbells as he watched Turel get his ass kicked by Kain.  
  
"Let me guess," I stated. "Dumah's the brainless superjock of the group."  
  
"That about sums him up, yeah," Jen agreed. Dumah either hadn't heard or wasn't paying attention to anything but the video games and his muscle tone, because he didn't respond to our calling him brainless.  
  
"Don't I get introduced?" a voice asked from behind me and my cousin. I turned to see a very, very handsome vampire leaning against the doorframe and smirking. He had his long black hair in a ponytail, had on leather pants, and wore a red shirt unbuttoned. The look of a true player. I saw Jen tense slightly.  
  
"Oh. Hi, Raziel," she said. "This is my cousin Mona." I looked between Jen and the sexy undead guy. Something had definitely happened between them. Best not to bring it up. I may be tactless, but I'm not stupid.  
  
"Very nice to meet you, Mona," he said, almost seductively. Jen's face flushed.  
  
"No," she said firmly. "I forbid it, Raziel." The vampire held his hands up in defeat.  
  
"I understand. Forgive me for even considering it." Jen glared at him.  
  
"Come on, Mona. I'll help you unpack your stuff," she said, practically dragging me upstairs and away from Raziel, who still stood there with that smirk on his face.  
  
"What did he mean?" I asked. "What were you two talking about?"  
  
"Raziel," she said, herding me into my guestroom, "has very bad habits concerning women."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"I mean it, Mona, if he lays one finger on you, you tell me, and he will be gone," Jen spat angrily, completely ignoring me. "If he does anything, says anything, even if he looks at you the wrong way-"  
  
"Jen!" I grabbed her by the shoulders (which was awkward, considering that she was at least a foot taller than I was). "Calm down. I don't know what this sudden paranoia is about, but chill. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Besides, I'm way to young for him."  
  
"Yeah, so was I," Jen muttered bitterly. "That didn't stop him." 


	3. vampiric introductions

Disclaimer: no I don't own legacy of kain. And this is raziel's favorite ex-girlfriend raziel_valentine. Just so you guys know me and healerariel will be alternating chapters. Here's chapter three!!  
  
I helped Mona unpack and she kept looking at me like she was trying to figure me out. I looked over at her as I had a handful of clothes that I was folding.  
  
"something on your mind over there?"I asked. Mona looked at me and smiled quickly.  
  
"did something happen between you and that raziel guy?"she asked. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow.  
  
"I used to date him. Before zephon. Hes a dick and you don't need to date him.Rahab or Turel or dumah or Melchiah would be better. They all have their qualities. Kain is usually a hard ass. All he usually does is just nods. Turel will talk when spoken to if its not me or the boys. Dumah talks when he wants to. rahab is very sweet. He'll talk to you and he's very nice. Melchiah is a sweetie too although his looks do freak a lot of people out.melchiah skins people but don't worry they all know you're with me"I said as I was folding her clothes. Mona just kind of nodded with a almost freaked out look on her face. She finally smiled at me.  
  
"so tell me about your boyfriend."she said trying to change the subject. I smiled and laughed as I started putting her clothes away.  
  
"Zephon is a character.I'm the only one hes actually nice to besides his brothers. Zephon is kind of violent and isn't really good with his emotions except anger and I've been working with him on that one. Zephon really is sweet.*looks over at Mona*don't get any ideas."I said in a playful warning tone.  
  
"oh don't worry.he freaks me out."she said.  
  
"it will take a while to get adjusted. mom thinks that they belong to a cult and noone else knows their actually vampires besides you and me. and if you were to tell someone they'd probably kill you."I said and noticed her face drop.  
  
"no worries from me there."mona said as she turned and Zephon was standing in the doorway smiling.  
  
I had gotten Mona unpacked and I drove to Burger King and got some food for me and her. Being we don't feed on blood like the boys do.  
  
The boys had come up to watch a movie when I had gotten back and zephon looked at me disgusted.  
  
"How the hell you can eat that shit is beyond me."Zephon said. I smirked at him.  
  
"unlike you I am human zephon..and so is my cousin."I said as me and her ate.  
  
Zephon smirked and put on Scream 2. I looked over at him and raised my eyebrow.  
  
"another slice them and dice them?"I said. zephon smiled at me and sat down on the couch. Raziel was smiling over at Mona. I shot raziel a look.  
  
"raziel I swear if you even think about it I will rip your goods off and I'll have zephon toss you into the sarafan!!!"I almost screamed at him.  
  
Raziel looked at me and raised his claws.  
  
"all right I get the point damn woman!"raziel said as he turned to the movie.  
  
I smiled and sat down on zephon's lap and Mona sat down next to me.  
  
"relax hun.you're with me now." I said to Mona as Zephon leered at me.  
  
"yeah."Mona said as she looked around.  
  
After an hour of the movie Mona looked over and seen me and zephon making out like crazy again. Turel looked over and rolled his eyes as dumah came up to me and zephon watching and then he messed zephon's hair up which was a sin. Zephon pulled back from me and scowled at dumah.  
  
"Damn you Dumah!! Leave my hair alone!!!"Zephon screamed at him. Dumah smirked and made kissing sounds to zephon.  
  
"well I don't know why you're so worried about your damn hair. You're too busy sticking your tongue down jennifer's throat."dumah said. zephon smirked and looked at me.  
  
"I don't hear any complaints coming from jennifer. Now shut the hell up and let me work my charm on my Jennifer here."zephon said as he fixed his hair and we resumed making out. rahab raised an eyebrow.  
  
"charm? What charm?"Rahab said as he watched me and zephon. Mona looked at me and smiled before turning to watch tv. 


	4. books,movies, and vampires

Once again, 'tis my turn! MUAHAHAHAHA! Just to warn you, I have a habit of turning video games into movies, so bear with me, and use your imagination. And why IS Raziel hitting on Mona? Where is his motive? Hmmmmmm.... By the way, I gave Jen, the guys, and myself a DVD player in this. And I apologize for chapter shortness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This movie is so lame," I remarked about halfway through Scream 2. In truth, I had thought this all along, but didn't feel safe voicing my opinion while Zephon was within earshot. So I waited until he and Jen took the PDA elsewhere. "I mean, Scream isn't even scary, it's just gross."  
  
"Mmm," Rahab replied absentmindedly, attempting to read a very big, very old book in the semi-darkness of the basement. Hadn't he heard of a booklight?  
  
"Look guys, all I'm saying is, if we're going for horror flicks, can we at least watch one that's remotely frightening?" I asked.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Turel asked, looking as bored with the movie as I was. I grinned and darted upstairs to retrieve one of the DVD's I'd brought, then made it back down in less than a minute. I put it into the player, grabbed the remote, and plopped back down on the couch as the screen showed the words, "Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem".  
  
"This movie, boys," I said proudly, pushing 'play', "is scary. And the whole thing deals with a book," I added pointedly, looking at Rahab.  
  
"Really?" he asked, suddenly interested.  
  
"Oh, yes. A book, and demons, and insanity, and various undead things," I clarified. "And did I mention, lots and lots of blood and gore?"  
  
"Hell yes!" Dumah cheered. "Bring on the decapitations!" The rest of the guys murmured their agreement on the subject as the beginning voice- over began, and watched intently. I turned my head away for several of the more disturbing scenes. They'd been graphic in the video game, and were even moreso in the movie. And it's never nice to see that girl in the bathtub full of her own blood. At least, not for a human.  
  
"Blood!" someone exclaimed. "Oh, and so much of it!" As was more or less expected, Kain paused the movie so he and his "sons" could gaze longingly at the blood.  
  
"That is so unrealistic," I said. "There's at least twenty-five gallons of blood in that tub; the human body doesn't hold that much."  
  
"Be that as it may," Dumah said thoughtfully, "the girl would make quite a lovely vampire. I could use a new concubine back home."  
  
"I really did not need to know that," I informed. "Honestly, your sex life doesn't interest me. And aren't vampires supposed to be impotent anyway?"  
  
"Care to find out?"  
  
"Drop it, Raziel," Rahab commanded. The boy could be very forceful when he wanted to be. And being that he was Jen's best friend...well, it was no surprise that he was enforcing her newly appointed "hands-off-the- little-cousin" policy.  
  
"It was an innocent question, little brother," the oldest Lieutenant replied, smirking once again. "Don't jump so quickly to conclusions." He was a smooth talker. I respected that. It's a rare gift to be so convincing when weaseling people. It's also the mark of someone who can be a total jerk without even trying. He was still cute, though.  
  
"Innocent," Rahab snorted. "Innocent, my ass." 


	5. a game of truth or dare anyone?

Disclaimer: I don't own lok blah blah blah. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed us and keep reviewing us!^_^.  
  
It had been a week since Mona moved in with me and sense I was late usually to school she took the bus too scared to drive with me. I really don't know why. Zephon loves driving with me. Turel had bought me a brand new black dodge viper with a $3000 dollar car stereo in it and that baby could get up and go. It was a whole lot better than the black camero that my mother had given me being it was my brother's. My mother kept nagging at me to marry Turel because she thought he was rich. But enough of that. I came home from school to see the boys in the living room with my ps2 fighting over Blood Omen 2. Kain walked downstairs and came back up with the Soul Reaver and held it to his side.  
  
"Now is anyone going to argue with me on who's playing first? I believe I'm playing first."Kain said calmly and in a way that scared the shit out of even me. the boys stopped arguing and backed away from the ps2.  
  
Mona walked in and looked wide eyed at the sword Kain was holding. I seen her look and smiled somewhat to comfort her.  
  
"that is the Soul Reaver. That is Kain's baby. And that's how he keeps the boys in line but only when its pissed him off."I said. Mona just nodded.  
  
Mona and I sat down and started on our homework being I was loaded with algebra again. Rahab smiled at me and sat down next to me.  
  
"Algebra again? I thought you were graduating jen?"rahab said as he looked over at my book.  
  
"Yeah I am.but graduation is in two weeks. Until then I'm cursed with homework."I said as I practically threw my pencil across the table.  
  
"damn it I hate algebra!!"I screamed as I pushed the book away from me. rahab smiled and shook his head as he took the book and started looking at it and then tried to teach me in a less confusing way that my teacher had taught me on how to do it. Mona smiled at me and went back to her homework.  
  
Zephon walked in and smiled at me. he walked over at me. Zephon in a quick movement moved behind me and started kissing on my neck in an animalistic way. I giggled and pushed him away.  
  
"damn it zephon I have to get my homework done."I giggled at him. Zephon smirked and looked at rahab before kissing my neck again.  
  
"Rahab.you're boring my baby to death over there with your lessons. And I don't need her bored.it means I have to get her unbored."Zephon said as he leered at me. rahab rolled his eyes and looked at me.  
  
"I know I know. But zephon knows I have got to get my homework done."I said as I pushed him away again. Zephon smirked and sat down next to me. Mona just looked at me with a strange look and resumed on her homework.  
  
After about another hour we finally finished our homework. I was sitting on Zephon's lap with his arms wrapped around me while the others were looking very very bored. Turel looked at us and sighed.  
  
"hey guys..anyone want to play truth or dare?"Turel asked. we all looked at him and smiled and nodded in agreement. Even Mona did although she looked very nerveious.  
  
Dumah had went and gotten an empty tequilla bottle of his to use as a spinner. Mona looked over at me questioningly. I leaned over to her and started whispering.  
  
"Dumah likes to drink."I whispered. Mona did an ahh motion with her head.  
  
Turel spun the bottle and it landed on me.  
  
"truth or dare?"he asked me. I smiled at turel.  
  
"um.dare."I said. turel smirked and looked at kain.  
  
"Kain looks lonely over there. I dare you to french kiss kain."turel said. I looked at kain and forced a smile as he rolled his eyes. I quickly did the dare and sat back and looked at zephon.  
  
After about an hour of playing. It came across Mona again. And she had chosen dare. Dumah smirked as he looked over at me and then over at raziel.  
  
"I dare you to french kiss raziel."Dumah said. I looked at him and shook my head.  
  
"no she's not doing it."I said. Mona stopped me.  
  
"no its alright. there's a first time for everything jen."Mona said as she neared raziel and she frenched him. When she pulled back Raziel had a smile on his face and I had a scowl.  
  
Mona spun the bottle and it had landed on me. and being as daring as I am I chose dare.  
  
"ok..i dare you to kiss raziel."Mona said. my face fell as I looked at Raziel. Raziel gave the same look to me.  
  
"Well.this will be fun.."I said as I grabbed Raziel and frenched him and then threw him back.  
  
We had played for about another hour and then Mona went to bed and I stayed in the kitchen watching the boys play the ps2. 


	6. unexpected surprises

^_^ My turn again! Yay! Oooooh, I got to kiss Raziel...HAPPINESS! Okay, gonna get a grip now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I turned over in my bed. Why had I been dared to kiss Raziel? I mean, hell, I wasn't complaining, but...I felt...weird. And I couldn't sleep. I got out of bed, and headed downstairs. For there was one thing, and one thing alone, that always made me feel better. And that thing was in the kitchen.  
  
"You're up late," a voice remarked. I jumped, and turned to see Rahab sitting at the table, reading a book. He was so predictable.  
  
"It's Friday night, it's not like there's school tomorrow," I replied. I read the title of the book he was pouring over. I smirked. "No way. The Lord of The Rings?"  
  
"Mmmm," he nodded. A man of few words, Rahab.  
  
"Who's your favorite character? I like Legolas, personally," I said.  
  
"You've read this?"  
  
"Hell yes! It rocks!"  
  
"Nice to know I have an intellectual to relate to," he said, giving me the fang-revealing smile. Then, "What did you come down here for?"  
  
"The undefeated cure for everything that ails me, man," I answered, opening a cabinet and holding my magical potion up for him to see. Rahab laughed.  
  
"Coffee? This late?"  
  
"You bet," I said, setting to the task of preparing some of Jen's instant coffee (don't ask me why she gets instant coffee) in a very large mug. I noticed Rahab looking at me curiously.  
  
"May I ask what ails you?" he ventured as I sat down across from him with The Nectar of The Gods (also known as strong coffee with milk and sugar).  
  
"Oh, it's...nothing really," I said. "It's actually kind of stupid, you wouldn't get it."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Okay," I sighed. "You remember...that truth or dare thing?"  
  
"I do," he said slowly. "Does this have something to do with my lecherous elder brother, per chance?"  
  
"In a...manner of speaking. I just...I don't know, I feel weird about..."  
  
"Kissing him," Rahab finished.  
  
"Yeah. The whole thing is just...bizarre. I mean, damn, my first kiss came from a guy who lives on blood."  
  
"That was your first kiss?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah," I admitted.  
  
"I assume you're a virgin as well."  
  
"Yeah. Why, is that screwed up?"  
  
"No, not at all," he said quickly. "I quite respect your self- control."  
  
"Self-control?" I laughed. "Right."  
  
"Well, if your purity isn't due to self-control, what else is there?"  
  
"Look at me, Rahab," I said. "You may not have noticed this, but unlike my cousin, I am neither tall, nor thin, nor beautiful. I'm not even pretty. I have precisely dick to offer." He looked shocked.  
  
"My God, Mona," he said, shaking his head. "Do you ever look in the mirror when you say these things?"  
  
"I missed a flaw? Forgive me, I'll include it next time."  
  
"The only flaw I can find in you is how you see yourself," he said. "Isn't there anything positive that you can say about you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Think harder," he ordered. I sighed.  
  
"I like my hair," I offered, gesturing to the nearly black hair that fell to my waist. "And I like the fact that I'm witty enough to be sarcastic."  
  
"You know what I like about you?"  
  
"Not a clue. What?"  
  
"I like your sense of humor. I like the fact that you don't show any fear toward my kind. I like your strangely endearing addiction to coffee." He pulled me to my feet and continued, "I like how, when the light hits your hair just right, it shines like water. I like how I can see your soul by looking into your beautiful brown eyes." He tilted my face upward. I held my breath as he continued in a whisper, "I like your pretty lips." This alone was unexpected. But then he kissed me. And I didn't mind. In fact, I found myself wrapping my arms around him and kissing him back. That is, until,  
  
"RAHAB! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY COUSIN!?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^_^ Hey, if Raziel can be a player, I can, too. Yours, Jen! 


	7. decisions, decisions

Disclaimer: the same thing I don't own lok. I will never own lok unless I buy crystal dynamics and edios but unfortunately I don't have the money so I'll never own lok. Tis my turn again. Chapter seven is here enjoy!  
  
I walked into the kitchen to see Rahab kissing Mona and after screaming for his attention I looked at the scene studing it. I finally smiled.  
  
"well I did tell you that I didn't care if you dated rahab or anyone else just not raziel."I said as I walked up to rahab.  
  
I kissed rahab on the cheek and then I kissed my dear little cousin on the cheek.  
  
"besides. I know rahab won't hurt you unlike raziel. Rahab really is a sweetie. I would snatch him if I didn't have zephon."I said as I then looked over at the coffee. Rahab wasn't talking much and neither was Mona.  
  
"hm.instant. I always have instant around because I'm usually too much in a hurry to make the real stuff. Turel is always a sweetie and had a cup of the best coffee you'll ever have waiting for me as I'm throwing my clothes on. turel is a sweetie too. But I'll leave you two alone."I said as I seen zephon standing in the kitchen doorway without a shirt and in just a pair of jeans. Mona rolled her eyes and Rahab just shook his head.  
  
I walked out and zephon and I plopped down on the couch and I turned on the tv and some boring movie was on.  
  
Mona and Rahab looked at each other.  
  
"wow.she's mellowed out a little bit."Mona said completely shocked. Rahab turned to her and smiled.  
  
"well since jennifer doesn't mind if we see each other.would you like to be my girlfriend? You don't have to answer me right away."Rahab said as he brushed some hair out of her face with a claw. Mona said nothing too shocked to say anything she just stood there like an idiot.  
  
Zephon and I were making out like usual as the movie was on. zephon started kissing my neck as usual. But this time as he was kissing on my neck he was actually whispering something to me. "mm..jen.you really are something you know that? I'm so glad I have you."Zephon said in between kisses. I smiled and had my hands though his hair.  
  
"you really are something too zephon.I never thought that you could be this gentle."I said clearly enjoying myself.  
  
"I can be a lot of things..jennifer..you know I love you right?"Zephon said. I nodded.  
  
"I love you more than life its self.that's why I want to ask you if you want to be mine.forever."Zephon said. I giggled and looked at him.  
  
"I was under the impression that I was yours forever."I giggled. Zephon smiled and me and stroked my cheek.  
  
"no dear I mean truly forever.I've wanted to ask you for sometime.but do you want to become mine?"zephon asked. I looked at zephon before I realized what he was asking me. and then it hit me like a brick wall.  
  
".you're asking me if I want to be a vampire aren't you?"I said shocked. Zephon nodded.  
  
"but not just any vampire jennifer.mine..my fledgling my queen."Zephon said. I leaned back and looked at him breathing hard.  
  
"give me some time to think about it zephon."I said as I continued to look at him. Zephon smiled and nodded.  
  
"take all the time you need."zephon said. 


	8. girlfriends and rivalries

Ah, I love Fridays! Now I have the whole weekend (and Tuesday) to appease you, my dears! If you can't guess by the weird intro, this is HealerAriel. Heh heh. Standing there like an idiot, oh thanks, R_V. You make me feel so inadequate...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I stared at Rahab. Had I heard him right?  
  
"Mona?" he asked. "Oh, God, I'm moving too fast, aren't I? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed that-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes," I said. "I- I'd love to be your girlfriend." I felt myself blushing crazily. "It's just...I've never...had a boyfriend before."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Uh-uh." I shook my head. Rahab smiled and touched my face.  
  
"Why are your cheeks turning pink?" he asked. "I have seen humans do this quite often."  
  
"People blush when they're feeling shy," I answered, undoubtedly turning a few shades redder. "Among other things."  
  
"And you are feeling shy?"  
  
"Y-yes," I replied. God, I could have kicked myself for getting so gaga over a guy! But...I had to admit that he was one hell of a kisser...and handsome...and romantic...and an intellectual...I metally slapped myself. Didn't work.  
  
"Why?" the vampire asked, once again gently stroking my cheeks.  
  
"Because I'm a silly, lovestruck, teenaged girl," I said honestly. He laughed.  
  
"Even a centuries-old vampire can be silly and lovestruck at times," he assured, his voice in a low purr I'd never heard before from him. He leaned down to kiss me again. And we are so damn jinxed.  
  
"You hypocrite," Raziel accused, leaning on the doorframe (really, I don't know why he does that all the time. It looks cool, though). The two of us whipped around to face him. He was halfway between a scowl and a smirk.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rahab demanded.  
  
"*You* may seduce her and *I* may not? In fact, you tell me off if I so much as look at her with the slightest hint of desire. And *you* are permitted to shove your tongue down her throat at will? I believe that marks you as a hypocrite, little brother," he concluded, having never raised his voice from the usual tone, just above a whisper.  
  
"I believe Jennifer clearly stated that the only one *not* allowed to make advances toward Mona is...you, Raziel. So technically, I am not breaking any rules, nor am I being hypocritical."  
  
"You've always been the one to find all the subtle loopholes in your favor."  
  
"That's because I'm smarter than you."  
  
"How do you suppose that?"  
  
"I think with my mind rather than my dick," Rahab informed. Raziel nodded.  
  
"Knew you would say that."  
  
"Because it's true for you."  
  
"It's true for every man but you, Rahab. The simple fact is that the penis will always have precedence over the brain."  
  
"And that's why you're an idiot."  
  
"No shit."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How do you like it? Sorry, I had to put in that conversation at the end. I found it funny while I was writing it, so I had to share it with you. 


	9. bad blood

Disclaimer:I don't own lok blah blah blah blah blah. Chapter nine!!now the fun begins muhahahahaha!!!! Oh this is r_v btw. Heh.  
  
I turned my head and seen raziel in the kitchen arguing with someone. I walked in and I seen Raziel arguing about Mona with Rahab. I got in Raziel's face and glared at him.  
  
"Raziel.leave them alone. I told you you can't have Mona. I told her it would be alright with Rahab."I said as I kept glaring at raziel. Raziel scowled at me.  
  
"Jennifer.why can't I seduce Mona?"Raziel said in a low dangerous voice.  
  
"because you are nothing but a player and Mona is very innocent and I know you're going to shatter her fucking heart!!"I screamed at him. He snarled at me and I narrowed my eyes not backing down. Which is testing your limits with a vampire. Finally Zephon and Rahab came inbetween us separating us. Zephon held Raziel back while Rahab held me. mona looked at us as if she was studing us.  
  
"damn.the bad blood between them goes deeper than they show obvisily."Mona said. raziel growled and broke away from zephon and left the house to probably go fuck some girl he finds in a club.  
  
I kept my eyes narrowed as he left. Rahab finally let me go and turned back to Mona.  
  
"I'm really sorry about all of this.."rahab said to her as he stroked her face again. Mona smiled and started blushing.  
  
"its alright.."Mona said like some goo goo eyed fangirl. I smiled and rolled my eyes as I pushed zephon out of the kitchen to give rahab and Mona some privacy.  
  
Zephon shook his head as he plopped down on the couch.  
  
A few days later..  
  
I had come home early from the mall and every one was gone when I walked into the house. I put my stuff up and started cleaning house.  
  
I walked into the kitchen and seen rahab with no shirt on and in just a pair of track pants with his feet propped up on the table and he was reading which was no surprise really. I didn't even know that he had noticed me.  
  
"Jennifer dear.you work way too hard. Why don't you sit down and relax?"rahab asked as his eyes didn't leave his book. I smiled and continued to clean.  
  
"because..i choose to clean rahab."I looked at him and I had finally realized that he had his hair hanging down his shoulders when it was usually tightly pulled back. I walked up to him and twirled his hair.  
  
"what's this all about?"I teased. Rahab finally looked up from his book and gave his very sexy smile.  
  
"I felt like being lazy tonight."Rahab said. I smiled at him and finished up.  
  
I walked into the living room to my stereo. I put in my Tonic cd and started playing "you wanted more." I turned it up as high as it would go and I sat on top of my stereo being it was a five hundred dollar stereo. I seen something in the corner and I went to go pick up a movie case not realizeing that dumah's weights were right behind me.  
  
I walked backwards and tripped nearly breaking my neck if Rahab wouldn't have caught me. rahab smiled at me and I smiled at him slightly feeling very shy all of a sudden. Rahab still had me in his arms keeping me from falling and we stared at each other for a whole five minutes.  
  
"thanks."I said softly. Rahab smiled slightly and came closer to me almost kissing me.  
  
"you're quite welcome.I wouldn't want you to kill yourself."Rahab whispered to me. I realized what was going to happen and I straightened myself up and stood up. I turned my stereo off while Rahab smiled slightly embarrassed.  
  
"I'm.so sorry..i didn't mean."Rahab stumbled to say. I smiled at him and put on a movie.  
  
"don't worry about it."I said as I plopped down on the couch. 


	10. raziel just doesn't quit! hehe

HealerAriel here! Ugh, sorry it takes so long for my chapters. School stuff. I can only write on weekends because of damn high school. Please forgive me. And Chrystal-the-reviewer, I don't really envision Raziel as being so much of an ass, either, but I figured, R_V's the boss-lady, so go with her flow. Besides, Raz being a horn-dog sets me up for some good situations. ^_^ Call me 'She Who Takes All The Opportunities She Finds', lol!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jen had been so right about Rahab! He gave me flowers (enchanted by Turel, I supposed, because they never wilted, and my room smelled permanently of roses and hibiscus), and bought me a book of love poems. I'll be honest, I'm not a poetry kind of girl (I mean, I'm a huge fan of alternative rock, for God's sake), but it was SO romantic! I couldn't help but act like a 'goo-goo eyed fangirl' under the circumstances. Ah, l'amour! Okay, getting to the point.  
  
"Hello, boys!" I sang happily to Kain and the four guys who were with him (Zephon was out eating someone, I supposed), after having just arranged in my room a new vase of long-stemmed red roses from my wonderful undead boyfriend. It took me a minute to realize, "Um, why is the PS2 in the living room? Don't you guys usually play your bloody video games in the basement?"  
  
"Jennifer kicked us out of the basement," Kain said grumpily. "She's watching some damn sappy chick-flick, and the DVD player happens to be in the basement."  
  
"Grrrrrrr....chick-flicks," Dumah growled, again doing bicep curls with freakishly large weights. "Women don't understand, all good movies have rape and dismemberment!"  
  
"You're a damn sweetheart, Dumah," I commented. I looked around the room. "Where's Rahab?"  
  
"Probably out looking for more books," Melchiah said, in his usual, somewhat grim and monotonous voice. I shrugged.  
  
"Oh, well. I'm going into the kitchen, you guys want anything?" I asked. Dumah looked thoughtful.  
  
"I need one bottle of tequila, two of vodka, two of whiskey, and three of moonshine," he said.  
  
"Moonshine's hard to come by, therefore we do not have it in stock," I informed. He looked downtrodden.  
  
"Oh. Then gimme three bottles of rum instead."  
  
"I don't get how you can drink so much," I muttered, making my way to the liquor cabinet in the kitchen to fetch Dumah's alcohol poisoning for the evening. I was just sorting through the various bottles when,  
  
"So obedient, Mona. You'd make a lovely slave girl."  
  
"Thanks for the offer, Raziel," I remarked, "but I'm not interested in being your slave girl."  
  
"Oh, but I'm interested in having you as one," he said, pulling me away from the cabinet. He'd closed the kitchen door.  
  
"I don't care," I said. I headed for the door. He blocked my way.  
  
"What do you see in my little brother?" he demanded. "Would you not prefer one with more...power?"  
  
"Look, this is a stupid converation, and I'm ending it," I declared.  
  
"This conversation is far from over, woman," he said, grabbing my hips roughly to keep me from getting away. Amazing. The man could be intimidating and forceful, and not even raise his voice in the slightest from a sultry murmur. He continued, "You can't see it, can you? Every sway of your hips is torture for me. And you're all the more desirable because you're pure. Untouched. Forbidden." He pulled me to him, so that my lower body was pressed against his.  
  
"Yeah?" I challenged, as a last resort (any other guy I probably would've creamed, but there was something that made me think twice about trying to harm a vampire Lieutenant). "And how do you know that?" He smirked.  
  
"Virgins smell differently than whores, didn't you know that?" No, I hadn't known that, but I did now. "A vampire can always tell." He then took my chin in his hand (claws, whatever) and forced his mouth onto mine. It's not as though he's a bad kisser or anything, but he's kind of scary. I gasped at the next thing I felt. He pulled back and smirked again.  
  
"Didn't I tell you that we weren't impotent?" he purred. I managed, out of sheer, crazed panic that was borne of the expectation of being forced into a situation I didn't want to be in, to break away.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I demanded. "I-I'm sixteen years old! I'm with your BROTHER!" He smirked again.  
  
"How sweet," he mocked. "Unfortunately, though, I believe Rahab's heart belongs to another. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news." On the contrary, he looked positively delighted.  
  
"Do you think I'm an idiot!?" I practically shrieked. "You're lying so I'll let you fuck me!"  
  
"Don't believe me? I suggest you take a look in the basement, then. There's something there that I trust you'll find quite interesting." I glared at him.  
  
"You are one sick son of a bitch, you know that?" I said angrily. "And I don't know what the hell you think is in the basement," I continued, making my way down the stairs with Raziel following me, wearing that ever- present cocky smirk, "but I assure you that it is no-" I stopped in mid- sentence upon opening the basement door. There was a very long period of silence.  
  
"Um...Did I...miss something?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooooh, tension! Yours, R_V! 


	11. confession time

Disclaimer: I don't own legacy of kain blah blah blah blah blah. Ooh..this is where the fun begins. This is R_V and here is chapter 11! Enjoy!  
  
I went downstairs into the basement and seen the others playing the ps2. I smirked and looked at the others seeing zephon had went to hunt.  
  
"Ok move it upstairs boys. I want the basement."I said. the boys looked at me. Melchiah started pouting at me.  
  
"But jen."melchiah whined. I shook my head.  
  
"no buts upstairs."I said. the boys grumbled and unhooked the ps2 and walked upstairs to hook it up in the living room.  
  
I plopped down on the couch downstairs after a long day at school. I didn't know Rahab was in one of the side rooms in the basement until I seen him walk out with a dvd. He looked around surprised for a bit.  
  
"Where are the others?"Rahab asked. I smiled.  
  
"I kicked them out. I thought you went to the book store."I asked. Rahab smiled as he started up the dvd player.  
  
"I went earliear. Hey you want to watch a movie with me?"rahab asked as he grabbed the controller and plopped down on the couch by me.  
  
"Let me guess some romantic chick flick? You're the only one that will even let me watch them." I said as I sat up a little bit.  
  
The movie started playing and I noticed that it was My Best Friend's Wedding. I sighed deeply and rolled my eyes. My mother had drove me absolutely crazy with Pretty Woman so I didn't have a very high regard for Julia Roberts.  
  
"god I hate that bitch."I said bluntly as we were through about half of the movie. Rahab looked over at me and smiled.  
  
"oh yes I forgot about your hatred for Julia Roberts. But I like the movie."Rahab asked. I just looked over at Rahab and raised my eyebrow.  
  
"I like it too. It would be a much better movie if it didn't have her in it. May I ask why you like this movie so much?"I asked. Rahab smiled slightly as he watched the movie.  
  
"..i don't know..i guess because the situation is famillar to me."Rahab said. I looked at rahab and then turned towards him.  
  
"what the hell do you mean?"I asked as I smiled at him. Rahab looked over at me and smiled slightly.  
  
"its nothing don't worry about it."Rahab said quickly. I looked at rahab.  
  
"Rahab.we've been close friends since you guys have moved in. you know you can tell me anything."I said. rahab looked hurt a bit by my words but he smiled at me.  
  
"Alright jennifer.I don't know what you really see in Zephon. I mean.if you know his background with women like I do then you would know what I mean. I just fear for your safety jennifer.."Rahab said. I looked at him and gave him a playful smile.  
  
"tell the truth Rahab. You're a very bad liar."I said to him. Rahab smiled.  
  
"I guess there's no getting out of it is there? well..i guess this is confession time. This movie is mainly about a girl's best friend and shes in love with him but hes in love with someone else. That's why its so familiar to me. Jennifer.I know you better than anyone else.I know what you like and what you don't like. The truth is.I'm in love with you. I have been since we've been here..i was going to make a move on you but then zephon beat me to it."Rahab said slowly. I looked at him utterly shocked. But I could see it in his eyes that he meant every word of it.  
  
"w.what? But you're.you're with Mona."I whispered softly. Rahab looked at me and he pushed some hair out of my face.  
  
"I know..that's why I didn't really want to tell you. I want you to be happy jennifer. I don't want this to ruin our friendship and I don't want to break you and zephon up. But..i love you. You're everything I could ever want in a girl. You're fiesty,a hard ass, sarcastic, but.you also have a side that not many people have seen. I have been fortunate enough to see this side to you. You have a very sweet and sensitive side..a side I wish most girls had. I'm in love with you and you're in love with Zephon. Every time I see you with him my heart breaks into a million tiny pieces. It makes me so happy to see you smile and laugh.and the way you look at me.the way you walk.the way you spend so much money at the mall.."rahab said as he looked over me.  
  
"the way you rush out of the house cursing as much as you can.the way you do your work.everything about you drives me crazy.I know I'm with Mona. I don't want to hurt her at all. But.deep down my heart belongs to you."Rahab said as he had moved closer to me.  
  
"Rahab.what about Mona? And zephon.I don't want to hurt either of them."I whispered weakly trying to protest. Rahab slid his hand behind my head and pulled me so we were almost kissing.  
  
"Jennifer.if I can't have you as my own..can I have just one kiss? I promise nothing else.."rahab whispered to me in a desparate tone that I've never heard from him before. My mind was screaming at me no but my body was going against my mind completely. I felt my arms wrap around Rahab's shoulders and he pressed his lips against mine and then as I opened my mouth to try and protest some more I felt his tongue slip in my mouth. I gave up fighting completely and kissed him back..and then.  
  
"Um..did I miss something?" 


	12. mona's reaction

Ooooh, Rahab, you son of a- Oh, HealerAriel, at your service. Heh, sorry, thinking out loud. Oh, by the way, R_V, your house now has fireplaces if it didn't already.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I stared between them. Jen and Rahab. On the couch. They looked back at me.  
  
"Mona, let me explain," Jen begged.  
  
"No, Jen," I said, the rage and hate boiling up inside me like acid. "Don't explain. I understand perfectly."  
  
"This isn't what it looks like," Rahab insisted.  
  
"Then exactly what the hell is it?" I hissed. I couldn't remember ever having been so utterly hurt and utterly pissed at the same time. More pissed than hurt, really.  
  
"It's...uh...well, actually..."  
  
"What?" I demanded. "You can't think of any excuse? Well doesn't that fucking figure? Just do me a favor, you bloodsucking bastard: don't ever speak to me again."  
  
"Mona-"  
  
"I SAID LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, YOU SHIT!" I screamed. "YOU'RE JUST AS FUCKING BAD AS *HIM*!!" I jerked my head toward Raziel.  
  
"That hurt," he said, smirking from his place in the doorway. Vampires feel no remorse, I guess.  
  
"Oh, get out of my damn way, you lech," I spat at Raziel. He shrugged and didn't move. I elbowed him in the stomach hard enough to make him yelp, and pushed past him, running the whole way to my room. I heard Dumah yell about his liquor, but I ignored him. He could get his own damn alcohol, I decided, as I slammed and locked my door. I light the fireplace and scanned the room. There was pounding on my door.  
  
"Mona! Would you just let me-" I cut him off.  
  
"You blew it, vampire," I snapped.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you!" Rahab insisted.  
  
"Yeah, well, actions speak louder than words, you fucker," I replied. I picked up the book he'd given me. Ripped out a page. Threw it into the flames.  
  
"Mona...what's burning?"  
  
"The funeral pyres of my affection for you," I remarked, ripping out a new handful of pages, crumpling them, and throwing them in as well. This was slow going. I yanked the book in half with a lovely tearing sound, and let both halves join the previous fire sacrifices. Watched as the pages curled and blackened, and eventually burst into flame. I pulled the flowers out of their vases and threw them in, too. Black smoke was filling my room, and I didn't care. I wanted every trace of evidence from my relationship with him gone. Made into ash. Like my heart.  
  
"You're over-reacting!" he yelled. In a flash of rage, I picked up a vase and, upon opening the door, smashed the end against the wall and slashed him across the face with the broken edges. He looked at me with a strange expression as blood gushed from the fast-healing cuts. Not a bad injury for a vampire, but I dearly hoped it hurt.  
  
"Don't you ever come near me again," I ordered. I slammed the door in his face, and sat down on my bed. I tried not to cry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah, what now? On to R_V! 


	13. the bad blood gets worse

Disclaimer: don't own lok. Ooohhh.the tension builds.tis I raziel_valentine! Here is chapter 13! Enjoy!!  
  
After Mona stomped off angerily I looked over at raziel. I seen him smile and my eyes narrowed in almost a calm rage. I knew he had something to do with it. I got up to go upstairs and as I was walking upstairs I stopped right in front of Raziel being he had moved out of the way almost scared of the look I had in my eyes.  
  
"you son of a bitch I know you had something to do with this. I swear if you tell Zephon I will personally have the pleasure in casturating you and then ripping your black heart out of your chest."I said in a calm angered tone. I walked upstairs, grabbed my carkeys and went out for a drive.  
  
A few weeks later..  
  
I had graduated from high school about a week ago. All I did anymore was stay home and watch the boys fight. Mona and Rahab had broke up. She won't even listen to anything that me or him has to say. I felt extremely guilty about the whole thing. Zephon still didn't know and we all agreed that it would stay that way for my own safety. There was a rift created between me and Rahab after he kissed me. we hardly talked anymore. I was sitting on the couch watching some pointless tv show absentmindedly. Everyone except rahab and raziel had went hunting. Mona never stayed home anymore. She didn't want to see me or Rahab.  
  
Raziel came into the living room and smirked at Rahab who was reading with his legs propped up on the table. I supposed reading was a distraction for him. Raziel then turned his attention to me on the couch.  
  
"Interesting show?"he asked. I looked over at him and then turned my attention back to the tv. Raziel stood in front of me with a smirk on his face.  
  
"you know jennifer.all I'm trying to do is make perfectically civilized conversation with you and you are acting like you wish I would drop off the face of the Earth."raziel said. I ignored his remark and flipped the channel. Raziel came closer to me whispering into my ear.  
  
"I'm sorry Mona won't talk to you anymore and I'm also sorry Rahab won't talk to you either."Raziel whispered. My fuse was short as it was with Raziel and that remark just ignited my temper even more. before Raziel could react I pushed him as hard as I could to the floor and scowled at him.  
  
"it wasn't enough that you had to go hurt me was it?! No you had to go shatter Mona as well and don't tell me you didn't! I know you had something to do with it!"I screamed at him. Raziel growled at me and was about to slap me when Rahab came inbetween us breaking us up. Raziel smirked at rahab.  
  
"oh yes little brother..i should have known that you would protect Jennifer. You are in love with her after all but you know you can never have her...or Mona anymore. You blew that."Raziel said coldly. Rahab looked extremely hurt by the remark but he did nothing about it. I scowled at Raziel.  
  
"you mother fucker!! You don't know when to quit do you?!!!"I screamed at him. Just then Turel and Dumah walked in and seen me and raziel about to get into a fist fight. Dumah pulled me back from Raziel and rahab.  
  
"calm down. You don't need to be fighting Jen."Dumah said to me to try and calm me down. I scowled over at raziel and he growled at me dangerously. Turel held raziel back and Dumah held me back. Then I grabbed my carkeys and stormed out to my car.  
  
"if I'm not back in an hour I've gotten in a car wreck and died! Which would make that mother fucker very happy!!!!"I screamed as I got in the car and sped off.  
  
Turel shook his head as he looked at Rahab who had walked back over to his book and he kept his eyes lowered. Turel knew what had happened. But he was a very close friend of mine too so he respected my wish for zephon not to find out. turel looked over at Raziel.  
  
"if she dies I'm killing you Raziel."turel said in a quiet and cold tone as he walked over to rahab.  
  
"hey little brother..are you alright?"turel asked as Raziel stormed out of the house and dumah went downstairs to work out. Rahab didn't answer. He just kept his eyes lowered and then he finally nodded.  
  
"you don't look alright. you look like you're about to cry."Turel said to him. Rahab forced a smile. "i..i'm fine turel..really."Rahab said as he put his nose back into his book. Turel looked at him and decided not to push him. He knew rahab would tell him when he was ready. 


	14. mona's offer

Tis I again! Hello, my dearies! Hope you like our fic! Much love to all of you, darling reviewers!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I sort of locked myself in my room for the most part. I don't know, it was too depressing to think about going downstairs and facing my cousin and my ex for any reason other than food and water. I had even taken to keeping a stash up in my room to avoid them altogether, if at all possible. Yes, I realized that my behavior was bordering on psychosis, but I honestly didn't give a damn. The fact that Rahab had made me believe that he liked - even loved - me, when in actuality it was Jen he wanted, was just eating me up. Why had he done this to me in the first place, if he didn't really care for me? Settling for second-best, since his other option was taken? Bastard. Untrustworthy, filthy, lying bastard.  
  
I put on my headphones, turned my Disturbed CD up to full blast, buried my face in my arms, and tried to make it all leave my mind. I started to cry for the first time since it had happened. I mean, really cry, not just that sniffling stuff; tears were literally streaming down my face. It wasn't until I felt a gentle weight on my shoulder that I realized I'd forgotten to lock my door. I yanked the headphones off and glared at the intruder.  
  
"What do you want?" I demanded. Raziel didn't take his hand (claw, whatever) off my shoulder. Instead, he sat down next to me. I instinctively edged away from him, remembering all too clearly what had gone on in the kitchen a few weeks ago.  
  
"Please don't fear me, Mona," he said. I studied his face, finding not the subtlest hint of his usual smirk on it. "I don't wish you any harm."  
  
"I know perfectly well what you do wish me, though," I grumbled.  
  
"I'm not all bad, Mona," he argued. "I understand why you would think I am...I have given you no reason to think differently of me, I'll admit it."  
  
"No. No you haven't," I agreed. "So far you've been a lecherous hound the whole time." He sighed.  
  
"I realize that, and I apologize."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I've acted, Mona." He ran his claws through my hair. "But I am attracted to you, and I know of no other way to show it."  
  
"You just want to deflower a virgin."  
  
"I have deflowered my share of virgins," he replied. "...Although, Jennifer wasn't one of them."  
  
"Y-You slept with Jen?" I asked in shock. He nodded.  
  
"Only once. She wasn't very happy about it afterward. Mainly because she saw me with another woman, but-"  
  
"Predictable," I muttered. "You seem to really hate monogamy."  
  
"I never considered myself her lover, Mona, so it technically wasn't cheating."  
  
"Technicalities. You vampires just LOOOOOVE technicalities, don't you? Well, now I get why Jen doesn't like you-" I stopped. An insane, irrational idea was forming in my mind. "Nothing would bother Jen more than if you and I slept together, would it?"  
  
"I doubt it," he replied. I lay back on the bed.  
  
"Then I give you free reign." He considered me for a moment, then leaned down and gave me one of those kisses you see in movies. I expected him to make a move toward undressing me. He didn't. He continued to kiss me for a few more minutes, then drew back.  
  
"No," he said softly. I glared at him.  
  
"You practically try to rape me, then once you have permission, you won't do it?!" I demanded. "What the hell?!" He smiled.  
  
"You'd be doing this out of spite," he said. "Never fuck to spite someone. You won't enjoy it during, and you'll regret it afterwards."  
  
"I'm not doing this out of-!"  
  
"You only want to have sex with me because your cousin doesn't want you to," he replied. He ran claws through my hair. " And I believe I may be developing genuine affection for you. That's why I can't do this." He bent to kiss my forehead, smiled, and left the room. And as soon as the door was completely shut,  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN HER ROOM, YOU SICK BASTARD?!?" I heard Jen scream, presumably from the foot of the stairs. I didn't catch Raziel's reply, but seconds later there were running footsteps on the stairs, and Jen burst into my room, looking completely enraged.  
  
"What did he do to you?" she demanded shrilly. "What happened?"  
  
"I invited him to sleep with me," I explained. Jen paled.  
  
"WHAT!? That...That...BEAST?!"  
  
"He refused!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He said he couldn't do it to me," I repeated. "He said he didn't want me to regret it afterwards. He was...actually being quite a gentleman."  
  
"...You're bullshitting me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, thank god," she sighed, sinking down onto the bed, her hand to her chest. She took a few deep breaths, and began,  
  
"Mona? I have to explain what happened with Rahab..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hah! I got it done! Now I have to do my homework, before my dad gets home and realizes that I was typing instead of doing algebra... 


	15. raziel's in trouble

Disclaimer: don't own lok. Don't ever plan on owning lok and if I did I oh the possibilties hehehehe..heres chapter 15 enjoy!^_^  
  
As I walked into Mona's room and seeing Raziel leave my mind thought the unthinkable and then Mona telling me that she asked raziel to sleep with her about blew my mind but I couldn't take it anymore. Even if I did lose Rahab as a friend I didn't want to lose Mona. Blood is thicker than water. A bad pun considering on what I lived with. As I was going to tell mona what had happened I heard some yelling in the kitchen and I walked in with Mona following behind me.  
  
Raziel was in the kitchen talking to rahab. From what I could hear they were about a step away from fistfighting. So I motioned for mona to stay where she was.  
  
"raziel why must you torture me?! I've lost Mona I've lost Jennifer what more do I have to lose?!"Rahab was practically screaming at Raziel. Raziel smirked and leaned in closer to rahab.  
  
"if only you knew..you may be the smartest rahab but you have no idea on how to get what you want."raziel said in a sly way.  
  
"what the hell are you talking about?!"Rahab yelled. Raziel leaned into rahab and talked to him in almost a whisper.  
  
"Rahab.I had already knew that jennifer would want the basement when she got home. So I hid all of your dvds downstairs knowing that you always liked to watch a movie. And you remember how I told you should go downstairs maybe relax a little bit? Because I knew jennifer was down there and I knew you were in love with her. Leaving you two downstairs in the base ment completely and utterly alone and then that would leave Mona by herself. And as you know I want Mona. So techincally.I was the one that broke you guys up. Oh and then..oh the kiss was classic. We walk downstairs to see you sticking your tongue down jennifer's throat. Absolutately classic rahab I am truly amazed. And zephon has no idea that you were kissing his woman."Raziel whispered to rahab. Rahab realizing what Raziel did looked like he was about to jump at Raziel.  
  
"well I have an idea now Raziel."Zephon said as he was leaning against the door unnoticed. Raziel turned around and looked at zephon but you could tell zephon was pissed.  
  
"I'm so sorry to bear the news zephon."Raziel said. zephon sneered at raziel and then looked at rahab who looked at raziel with the intent to kill.  
  
"I don't blame you rahab for kissing jennifer. Just as long as it was a kiss and nothing more. I know you were set up."Zephon said surprisingly and then glared back over at raziel. Rahab looked at zephon shocked and then nodded.  
  
I had heard everything raziel had said too but I didn't hear all that zephon had said so I thought I was in trouble. I looked at raziel in disbelief and then quickly ran out of the house not saying anything to anyone. Zephon watched me leave and he could tell I was hurt. Rahab stood up and looked at zephon.  
  
"I'll go get her. I promise nothing will happen. But I want to rebuild my friendship with her if at all possible."Rahab said as he walked out of the house after me. zephon growled at raziel.  
  
"you sly mother fucker. I should rip your heart out right now."zephon growled.  
  
"zephon.I really didn't want to get you involved."raziel said. zephon sneered and lunged for raziel and they started fistfighting with none of the other guys there. Mona quickly ran into the living room and curled herself on the couch watching.  
  
Rahab had found me in an alley sitting down against the wall. Rahab sat down by me and looked at me.  
  
" I didn't know either jen. I'm sorry for what happened. I'm in love with you yes.but its not worth losing you as a friend. You and me were always so close before this shit.and now.it seems like you hate me."rahab said as he stroked my hair. I smiled at him wiping away my tears.  
  
"I don't hate you rahab. I just didn't want to make things worse..i understand what happened. And I don't mind if you're in love with me. but we were friends before this. We just have to make sure that it doesn't get in the way of our friendship."I said. rahab smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"hey I'll buy you and mona dinner."rahab said as he stood up and helped me up.  
  
Dumah walked in and seen raziel and zephon fighting and got inbetween them stopping the fight. Raziel has some slashes and cuts and so did zephon.  
  
"break it up!"dumah ordered and zephon growled and walked into the bedroom me and him shared and slammed the door. raziel sneered and left the house. 


	16. rahab tries to make up

Hi guys! I'm SO sorry it took me so long to get to writing a new chapter, but...school's a bitch. Lucky R_V, she's through with school... Anyways...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vampire fist fights, fun stuff. Honestly, I was really getting into watching Raziel and Zephy duke it out, and I would have gladly turned down the offer to go to dinner with Rahab and Jen just to watch the drama at the the house. But Jen threatened me, so I kinda had to go with them. Which led to Jen getting me all dressed up and into full hair and makeup. Damn.  
  
The first stop on the agenda for the evening was a high-class theater downtown. And I mean theater in a Broadway, Lyric Opera House sense. We had seats up in a way-high-up, private compartment. The downside to this was that I was squeazed together with one person who was just beginning to get back on my good side, and another who would be on my not-so-good side for quite a while, no matter how much money he spent on me. The upside was that it was really cool to be up in our own private balcony, and we got those wicked-funky little binoculars to play with. Rahab, of course, didn't need them - vampires, apparently, have better eyesight than humans.  
  
The play itself wasn't really my thing. It was this sort of slutty, musical version of old fairy tales. Wasn't very interesting, unless you liked watching half-naked people do stuff on stage. I, personally, didn't, so I spent most of my time playing with my binocular things.  
  
Two excruciatingly boring hours later, we had dinner at an incredibly expensive restaurant. I had no inkling of why Rahab was going all-out, but I really didn't care. No matter what he did, he wasn't getting off the hook that easily. Still, the food was good. I vaguely noticed that Rahab and Jen were carrying on an uneasy conversation. She still hadn't recovered from that kiss, I decided. Hell, neither had I.  
  
"This is really nice of you, Rahab," Jen said at one point during dinner. Nice. Right. He was just trying to fix his relationship with both of us, nice had nothing to do with it. Vampires. Bunch of no-good, scheming...  
  
Oh yes, Rahab would be on my bad side for quite a while.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Jen went to bed as soon as we got back home. I'd intended to, but,  
  
"Mona? Can we talk?" Rahab asked. Okay, I didn't really feel like talking to him, now or ever, but it's not in one's best interest to go against the wishes of someone with fangs. Very high risk of getting bitten.  
  
"Fine," I replied. He motioned for me to sit down next to him on the couch. I did this reluctantly. "What is it?"  
  
"Look, Mona," he said, "I know you don't trust me after-"  
  
"After I saw you making out with my cousin?" I supplied. "No, I don't trust you. And I don't particularly like you right now, either."  
  
"Mona, I'm sorry. But you have to understand, I've had feelings for Jen-"  
  
"And yet you dated me?" I demanded. "What, you figured since she was taken, you'd go for the only other option? That's lower than low, you bloodsucking fiend! If you loved her, why the hell did you get involved with me!?"  
  
"Mona-!"  
  
"No," I said, jumping up off the couch. "You see, the kiss I could have forgiven. But the fact that you made me believe you loved me, when you really wanted her instead...You lied to me." He grabbed me and kissed me. I pushed him away.  
  
"Don't touch me," I snapped. "I mean it. Don't ever touch me again. And while we're on the subject, stop trying to buy my forgiveness. Goodnight, Rahab."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know, not funny or anything, but I'm not at my most creative at the moment. 


	17. voodoo and relationships

Disclaimer: don't own Legacy of Kain blah blah blah blah. Anyway sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 17!^_^ oh and thanks for the Voodoo doll idea Z-Fkat!  
  
I woke up the next day and got dressed fairly quickly to go out. I was still very angry with Raziel being he SET Rahab and I up. I came back about an hour later with a doll that was made to look like Raziel and some pins. I plopped down on the couch and started poking pins in the doll's head. Mona seen me and sat down by me with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mona asked me.  
  
"Oh nothing much..just poking pins in this new voodoo doll I had made." I said in a fake cheerful voice. The truth was I was anything but happy. Zephon wasn't talking to me. Anything Rahab and I said was very short. We never talked like we used to. I wouldn't even look at Raziel for obvisious reasons.  
  
"A voodoo doll? I didn't know you were in to Voodoo." Mona pointed out.  
  
"Well I've acquired a taste for it.maybe if I stick this doll enough times something bad will happen to Raziel." I said as I continued to stick the doll with the pins. All of a sudden out of nowhere Mona went off on me.  
  
"You know you and Rahab are almost the exact same! Raziel isn't the one to blame here its you guys! You guys were the ones making out in the basement! You know what else? If you two have so deep of feelings for each other then why don't you two get together? But stop blaming Raziel because you fucked everything up yourself!" Mona practically screamed at me as she stomped off. I sat there on the couch in complete shock of what my cousin had practically screamed at me.  
  
Rahab was in the kitchen away from everybody else. I had a creeping feeling that Mona had turned him down harshly. He was taking it rejection rather hard. I walked into the kitchen and smiled at Rahab before sitting down.  
  
"Hey, what's up? You look down." I said in a quiet voice. Rahab looked at me and then turned back to his book.  
  
"I'm as good as one could be I suppose." Rahab said softly. I sighed and looked over Rahab. He was miserable.  
  
"Rahab, you know there are some other girls out there.some really nice ones too. You can't keep dwelling over Mona when it only breaks your heart. I have a really good friend.you'd probably like her.."I offered. Rahab shook his head.  
  
"I appreciate the thought Jennifer.I really do. But I think I'm going to stay away from the relationships for a while. If I'm interested I'll come to you ok?" Rahab said as he forced a smile and then turned back to his book. I sighed and kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
A few hours later everyone else was gone either hunting or doing something else. Zephon and I were the only ones in the house and we were watching a movie on the couch. We had become distant.almost like we had broken up but nothing was said about it. He was sitting on the one side of the couch while I was on the other. I didn't notice that he kept giving me forlorn and longing looks. All of a sudden out of nowhere Zephon picked me up and put me on his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist holding me close to him to my surprise. This was the first sign of affection towards me since Zephon and Raziel fought. I looked at Zephon with a shocked look. Zephon noticed my look and smiled sweetly at me.  
  
"What? I can't hold my girlfriend?" Zephon asked in a quiet voice. I smiled and nodded.  
  
"Of course you can.but you were acting like I wasn't your girlfriend anymore." I replied with a hint of surprise. Zephon just shook his head and pushed some hair out of my eyes with his claw.  
  
"No..I just needed some time to cool off. Raziel pissed me off.no one sets my girl up and gets away with it." Zephon said with a slight smile. I looked at him truly touched.  
  
"So you're not mad at me?" I asked. Zephon shook his head and held me close to him as he tilted my head and kissed me softly. I smiled through the kiss knowing Zephon was never angry with me. I wrapped my arms around Zephon's neck and we started to make out like we always did. 


	18. traitors

Hey ya'll! HealerAriel here! I'm SOOOO sorry it's taking me so long to do my part of the writing, but I don't get much time with school and stuff. By the way, I made the Honor Roll this quarter, so the work's paying off in one way ^_^ Anyway, please accept my apologies, and enjoy this!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn her," I growled, pacing back and forth in the living room. My former cousin and all of the Lieutenants were out (not at the same place, of course), so that left only Kain, boredly shining the Soul Reaver and listening to the TV and my ranting about Jen with mild interest. That bitch! How could she blame what she and Rahab had done on Raziel? He was not the one who pushed them together, he was just the one who told me about it! Admittedly, he was a weasel, but at least he was honest about being one! He did not, like his brother, date a girl and pretend to love her when he, in actuality, was just settling for second-best because the one he REALLY wanted was taken!  
  
"Fuck him, how could he lie to me like that?!" I spat, still pacing. I vaguely noticed Kain rolling his eyes.  
  
"Do you plan to stop talking to yourself any time soon?" he asked mildly. "I'm trying to hear the news."  
  
"Oh, what do you care about what goes on with humans?" I demanded. "You hate humans."  
  
"But their silly little troubles are fascinating. Now sit down and shut up." Normally I would have argued. But Kain had a big sword and sharp teeth. There are some lines you don't cross even when you are pissed off to an extraordinary extent. I scowled and plopped down on the couch, as the reporter onscreen continued to talk,  
  
"....for the first time in centuries, covering Pompeii with a new layer of lava. Sadly, tourists Adam and Lynette Connell were killed in the eruption. The couple leaves behind sixteen-year-old daughter Mona Genevra Connell-"  
  
"No," I said shakily. No, there was a mistake. But there they were, my parents' pictures on the screen. My throat felt tight, and it felt like someone had blown a hole in my chest with a Magnum. Then the tears started.  
  
"What?" Kain asked. Then, "Hey, Mona Genevra, that's your name, isn't it?" Did he not get it?!  
  
"DAMMIT, OF COURSE IT'S MY NAME!!" I screamed at him. "THOSE ARE MY PARENTS THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT!! MY. PARENTS. ARE. DEAD!!"  
  
"Oh. Well, that's not good news, is it?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I shrieked, before running up to my room, slamming the door, and falling onto my bed, shaking violently. People say when you hit rock bottom, the only place to go is up. That's a fucking lie. My life hit rock bottom when I caught my boyfriend making out with my cousin. And now, it had started to dig. My mom and my dad were gone forever. The only family left was a traitorous cousin.  
  
"It could be worse, you know," Kain said calmly, having followed me.  
  
"How could it possibly be worse?" I sobbed, glaring daggers at him. He looked thoughtful, then shrugged.  
  
"How the hell should I know? I just thought that'd make you feel better."  
  
"You know what would make me feel better?" I quizzed, getting off my bed and digging in my dresser. I pulled out my pocket knife. "This would make me feel better," I announced, holding it up, then bringing it down hard with the intention of stabbing my own throat. Kain caught my hand and easily wrenched the knife out of my grip.  
  
"What point is there in that?" he asked, tossing my knife out the window. "There are other things that'd make you feel better."  
  
"You know what, Lord Kain?" I said, looking up at him. "There is something you can do to make me feel better."  
  
"Yeah?" he asked cautiously. "What might that be?"  
  
"Make me like you. I want to be a vampire."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
(I know this isn't the way Kain turns people, but so what? Don't criticize me, I like it this way.)  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're certain that you want to be a vampire?" Kain asked. Mona nodded, a semi-psychotic sparkle in her eyes. "That's fine by me. But you must be my Lieutenant."  
  
"I get it."  
  
"Alright then." He bit down into the girl's neck, piercing her jugular vein. The child gave a sharp cry of pain, then gritted her teeth and dealt with it. When he'd almost completely drained her of her blood, he sliced his wrist with a claw.  
  
"You have to drink my blood," he explained. Mona complied. She'd never found the taste of blood very appealing, but figured that she would soon enough. She drank until the wound healed itself. Then she began to shiver slightly.  
  
"Who do you serve, little one?" the vampire lord asked, stroking his new "daughter's" hair.  
  
"You, Lord Kain. You are my only Master," she replied. Kain (*gasp*) smiled, and tilted her face upward. He watched her face become paler, and her eyes take on a slight golden tint. Her transformation would be complete in a few hours.  
  
"You are my daughter now," he said. "Soon I'll take you to Nosgoth, and you can create your own clan, like my sons have."  
  
"Thank you, Father."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? whatcha think? Cheesy? I don't care! 


	19. jennifer strikes back

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of legacy of Kain. But I do own Jennifer valentine. This is R_V btw. Next chapter will probably be the last chapter to two human girls. Here's my chapter!! Oh and those of you who have read Troubles from Nosgoth you know who Cat is and she belongs to silveriss.  
  
I had come home with noone home yet. I walked past Mona's room and I heard her talking to herself. I heard her say something about how dare that bitch blame raziel..I knew she was talking about me. I listened a little more and realized that she had disowned me. My eyes narrowed with hurt and anger. It was no different from any of my other family. They had all disowned me as well. I had made up my mind. I wasn't going to let raziel or Mona have the satisfaction of breaking rahab. I got dressed in a mini skirt and haltertop being I knew where exactly rahab and zephon were.  
  
I went over to my friend Cat's house. We had been friends for a while but she never came over anymore. So I went to her house occasionally. I went over and pretty much forced her to get herself dressed to go clubbing. She was perfect for rahab. They were so much alike you could have passed them off as clones.  
  
Finally I got her to get dressed and I found rahab. He was supposed to stay home that night but I wasn't going to have any part of it. I made him get dressed in his clubbing clothes, which was a pair of jeans and a tshirt. Zephon and rahab are so much alike. But I dragged zephon with us and went to my favorite club, which was one of the ones raziel just happens to grace with his irritating presence.  
  
Rahab and cat kept being extremely shy towards each other as zephon and I were having fun. I did spot raziel but I didn't give him a second glance to the glares I was getting from him. But who cares. If he was going to try and make me miserable he has another thing coming.  
  
After about an hour rahab and cat were hitting it off as I hoped. She wouldn't dance with any of the other of the guys but rahab. I motioned towards rahab's way to show zephon and zephon shook his head.  
  
"You are quite the matchmaker." Zephon said quite loudly because the music was loud enough that you couldn't even hear yourself think. I smiled and continued to dance with zephon while zephon got most of the glares from the other guys including raziel. Not that any of them actually mattered.  
  
By the end of the night Rahab and cat were kissing. I laughed and then looked at raziel giving him a glare before turning to leave and go back to the house.  
  
I ran right into Mona in which I narrowed my eyes to. Her eyes had turned a golden color and her hair was turning black. I could also see the protrusion of the fangs. She had been turned. By who I don't know but its not my place to ask. As she said.she's not family anymore. I had no family. They had all abandoned me. I turned my gaze away like she was another person in the world and walked downstairs. 


	20. Mona leaves to Nosgoth

Howdy again! I dearly hope you've all enjoyed this story thoroughly, as this may be the last chapter, unless R_V feels like adding something after it. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I stretched and yawned in my bed. My memory was foggy. What had happened last night? I remembered...seeing something distressing on the news, and being overcome with human emotions. Hmm. Did I feel anything now? I checked deep in my mind. No, I felt...nothing. I was a little hungry, but otherwise quite without feeling. I needed blood. Father would have to teach me to hunt tonight. Father. Lord Kain was my Father.  
  
I smiled, suddenly remembering everything, and rushed to my mirror. A young vampiress looked back at me. She was stunning, with golden eyes, jet black hair, and skin paler than the moon. The human girl I once was had not been particularly pretty. The vampire Lieutenant I was now superceded that stupid child in every way. I looked down at my hands, and frowned. I had not yet evolved the powerful talons of my Master and his sons, but...  
  
I made my hand into a shape like a cat's claws, and scratched the mirror. My nails cut right through the glass. Hard as diamonds, and sharp as razors! How had I ever gotten along before? That weak, mewling, pathetic human in the photographs with her equally pathetic human parents...how was it possible that that pitiful excuse for a being had ever been me? It was insulting! And that stupid human name! Mona? Please, how could Lord Kain's daughter have such a title as that?! I needed a powerful name! Something to strike fear into those moronic cows, humans! Those filthy vermin. We needed to subdue them, that's what. Keep them in cages, maybe! Yes! As livestock! Oh, how glorious it would be!  
  
I smiled at myself, admiring the brilliant white fangs that had now fully replaced my canine teeth. I thanked the Dark Gods that I didn't have the black lips of the other Lieutenants. It was quite ugly, really. Mine were red, like fresh blood.  
  
Hmm. How was the rest of the household?  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Kain and the Clan Leaders were congregated in the basement. Rahab was reading (A/N- Gee, aren't we shocked?), Kain was sharpening the Soul Reaver, and Turel and Melchiah were playing a blood-and-guts video game while the others watched. Jennifer was sleeping upstairs. Her excuse was that she didn't feel very well because of something that had happened the night before. None of them had seen Mona. They figured she was still locked up in her room. Well, all except Kain, of course, but he wasn't talking.  
  
"Good morning, gentlemen," an unfamiliar voice said. All but Kain turned to see a stunning vampiress standing in the doorway, wearing a long black nightgown. The Lieutenants stared, wondering who she was. Kain looked up and glared at his minions.  
  
"When one of Lord Kain's Lieutenants addresses you," he snarled at them, "you respond."  
  
"Sh-she is a Lieutenant, Milord?!" Melchiah cried.  
  
"Turned last night," Kain answered. "And I believe she will serve her purpose quite well." The vampiress smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you, Father," she said. Rahab continued to stare at her. She looked so familiar... His eyes grew wide.  
  
"Mona?" he asked. The new Lieutenant bared her fangs and hissed.  
  
"I am no longer that human fool you knew," she said dangerously. "You will NOT forget that!" The rest of the Lieutenants began to stare again. This was Jennifer's cousin? The same young girl they had met so many months before? The vampiress standing before them was paler, and had jet black hair, fangs, golden eyes, and a lusty voice, but it was indeed her.  
  
"That will do," Kain warned. Mona bowed her head.  
  
"Yes, Father. Forgive me my outburst."  
  
"You are perfectly forgiven, my dear," the vampire lord replied, smiling (*gasp!*). Then he looked over at his sons. "Turel! Get ready to perform your transportation spell! I must take my daughter to start her Clan." 


	21. the boys and jennifer

Disclaimer: don't own LOK. Never have never will. This is the last chapter to two human girls. Enjoy!  
  
I had woke up and walked downstairs to see Mona and Kain. I narrowed my eyes at Mona. I knew better than what Kain was saying. Turel quickly did the transportation spell. In a few moments Kain and Mona were gone. I looked at Turel.  
  
"Is that really true? That Mona will be given her own clan?" I asked masking my voice. Turel laughed and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I doubt it. Kain is sexist. If he was going to have a woman as a lieutenant then he would have made one when we were made. Kain isn't like that." Turel said as he laughed. Rahab looked up from his book. He had a date with Catherine later but he was just passing the time.  
  
"If Mona would fall for Raziel's tricks.then she's very vulnerable. Kain probably read her thoughts before turning her. She wasn't turned by the incantation spell..meaning she doesn't have that much power. For her to gain Kain's power she has to be killed and has to share his soul. Kain knew she probably would want her own clan and would probably say what she wants to hear so he can take her to Nosgoth. She'll probably become a concubine." Rahab said.  
  
"You seem so calm about that rahab." Zephon said as he pulled me down on his lap.  
  
"Why should I be worrying about someone who doesn't care about me? Or her cousin for that matter. So what if she becomes a concubine? It won't bother me." Rahab said. I smiled slightly and turned to zephon not saying anything. Mona had left and I had no family left. The boys had become my family and Kain had even told me that if he could have a daughter..It would be me. So I look at Kain more like a father figure from hell. But that didn't matter. I knew the boys would never turn their backs on me. Even though Mona turned on me..I hope for the best with her. 


End file.
